Memory
by titangirl161
Summary: Hiei loses his memory, and Kurama has to take care of him until he gets it back. Meanwhile, someone from Kurama's past comes back for revenge.
1. Battle Injury

Scribble: Hi, I'm Scribble, the puppy-muse, and titangirl161 and I are here for another story. She had this idea a while ago, but now she's writing it down- or, rather, I'm writing it down, as she's still pissed off because removed her last story.  
  
Me: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scribble: Yeah. She's a little upset, so I'll just start this. Disclaimer: We do not own YYH, in case you didn't know. If we did, well, no one would ever want to read it.  
  
Battle Injury  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
It was a nice day in Makai. Well, actually, no day is ever nice in Makai, as demons, who have little, if any, feeling for other demons, are always pillaging towns, hurting, torturing, raping, and killing each other. But, all that considered, otherwise it was a nice day in Makai.  
  
Out in the woods, it was pretty quiet, there were no bird demons making any noise, and the only sounds were yells that sounded something like this:  
  
"Spirit Gun!"  
  
"Spirit Sword!"  
  
"Rose Whiplash!"  
  
"Fists of the Mortal Flame!"  
  
Yes, that would be us, a team of spirit detectives led by Yusuke Urameshi. And it would've been a nicer day if there wasn't this huge centipede-like demon trying to kill us.  
  
Koenma had sent us out to kill him, saying he was powerful. At first it hadn't seemed that way, but Koenma was right- this was getting increasingly difficult. The centipede's skin was tough, even my Rose Whip wasn't having much effect. Yusuke's spirit gun might've done the job, but it moved fast, so fast that Yusuke couldn't get a good shot- and the couple he did, the monster dodged. He was running out of bullets. Kuwabara was also having trouble, as it was moving so fast, he couldn't get a good swing- although he almost hit Hiei in the face, if Hiei wasn't moving so fast. Hiei was the only one who had speed to match the centipede, so he was pretty much our only hope.  
  
Hiei seemed to be doing ok, but then as Hiei went to attack it, it made a surprise maneuver and swung its tail from the side.  
  
"Watch out!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Too late- Hiei just got a chance to see it coming. The tail smashed him backwards into a tree, hard, and he passed out. As the centipede went to finish him, Yusuke saw his chance.  
  
"Spirit Gun!"  
  
The dumb thing never even saw it coming. It hit him in the back of the head and blew his head apart. Apparently, only the front of the head was invulnerable. Pretty easy, if you could figure it out.  
  
I ran over to my fallen friend. I guessed he was ok, but I wanted to be sure. I knelt down and shook him. "Hiei, come on, wake up." He groaned and stirred a little. I sighed in relief. He was all right, fortunately.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara started to come up. "Is he ok?" Yusuke asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, he'll be fine."  
  
Hiei moaned again and opened his eyes. There was something different about them. I guessed it was because of the injury. "Hn?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," his voice sounded different too. He looked at me in confusion. "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"In Makai, remember?"  
  
He shook his head. "Where's that?"  
  
I laughed. "Ok, enough trying to play tricks on me. I'm not going to fall for it, Hiei."  
  
Then he said something that worried me. "Who's Hiei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's Hiei?" Hiei repeated.  
  
I was more worried. "Do you know who I am?" I asked.  
  
He looked at m quizzically. "Are you my dad?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh no, Hiei," I moaned.  
  
Hiei looked confused. "Who's Hiei? Is that my name? It's a nice name," he said. Then, to confirm my fears, he did something Hiei rarely, if ever did- he smiled. "I like that name."  
  
Hiei had lost his memory. Not to mention he seemed to act like a five year old now.  
  
I tried to think. This wasn't good. He wouldn't survive in Makai like this. I had to take him back to Ningenkai until he regained his memory.  
  
"Are you my dad?" he asked again.  
  
I thought a little. Hiei might be easier to control like this. And if I wanted to help, I had to get him to listen to me. "No, but I'm your older brother. Now listen carefully- stay right here and don't move- I'll be right back." I got up and went to Yusuke and Kuwabara and quickly explained the situation.  
  
"So he doesn't remember anything?" Yusuke asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Not only that, but now he seems to have the mind capacity of a five-year-old."  
  
"So what do we do with the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Don't call him that. He probably doesn't remember anything he ever said to you."  
  
"Well, what do we do with him? We can't leave him here, he'll be killed," Yusuke pointed out.  
  
I nodded. "I know. I'm going to take him back to my house, just until he regains his memory."  
  
"You sure? I can probably take him back, my mom will probably never notice," Yusuke offered.  
  
"Shizuru would notice, so I really can't help you."  
  
"I understand, Kuwabara, and thanks for your offer Yusuke, but I think it's best if I take him, since I know more about demons, being one."  
  
They nodded. Then Yusuke's eyes popped. "OH CRAP!!!!! I JUST FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET KEIKO AN HOUR AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, running off with Kuwabara behind him, leaving Hiei and I alone.  
  
I walked back over to Hiei, who was still sitting quietly. He looked up as he saw me. "What's your name, brother?"  
  
In the chaos, I had forgotten to tell him my name. "My name is Kurama. We have to go home now, Hiei."  
  
"Where's our home?"  
  
"It's a little far away from here, but we'll get there before evening. Just come with me."  
  
Hiei bounced up to his feet. This was too weird. He was acting too lively, too happy, and too un-Hiei-ish. He just wasn't himself, and it was upsetting. He came up and grabbed my hand, and nearly melted my heart, saying, "I'm glad I have you for an older brother."  
  
Scribble: Uh- that's it for now. The true authoress has calmed down a little, so I'll just finish saying hope you like it, and good reviews are very much appreciated, as well as constructive criticism.  
  
Me: And please, I don't flame others, so I'm asking you to return the favor and don't flame me. That's all. Thanks for everything in advance. Long Live the Demons!  
  
-titangirl161 


	2. Back to Ningenkai

Hey, I'm feeling better now, so I'm writing the second chapter to the story, cause I really have no life. I'm also happy because I got soooo many nice reviews!!!! You like me! You really like me!!! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! . Yeah. Anyway, hopes you like it. The muse will do the disclaimer.  
  
Scribble: Neither titangirl161 nor I own YYH. If titangirl161 had the money, she would gladly buy it.  
  
Back to Ningenkai  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
It wasn't too long before Hiei and I reached ningenkai. He was humming, and making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was. I wished he would be back to his old emotionless self. Sure, I hoped he would learn to show a little emotion, but not because of this, not this way.  
  
When we got to my house, I realized a problem- how would I explain this to my mom? I hadn't though of this. I turned to Hiei. "Hiei, wait here just a moment. I'll be right back out." Hiei nodded and I went inside.  
  
As soon as I walked in, I heard a voice call, "Shuichi, is that you?"  
  
(A/N: Help- I really can't spell his name- I know there's at least three spellings- is that one even close to right? And I can't spell mother in Japanese right either. Does anyone know the spellings?)  
  
I walked into the kitchen to see her there. "Hai, Okassan." My mother came over and I hugged her, and she kissed my forehead. I smiled. If not for my mother, I never would have understood how to love, or even what love was. I had been a horrible child, but after a selfless act put herself into to protect me, I had only wanted to be a perfect- or close to perfect- son. I knew I would have to tell her the truth someday, and even if she rejected me, I would always love her.  
  
"How are you, Shuichi?"  
  
"Fine, Okassan, but I have a problem," I said, quickly trying to think up something to tell my mother.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A friend of mine- his parents left for a short while, and he got into an accident."  
  
She looked shocked. "Oh, how horrible. Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, but he lost his memory, and thinks he's much younger. I don't want to leave him all alone, and I was wondering if he could stay here until his parents come home."  
  
My mother nodded. "Of course he can stay here. That's a very good idea. You're such a thoughtful boy," she told me, smiling proudly. I blushed a little, and as I walked back outside, I knew she wouldn't have felt that way if she knew half of what I had done as Yoko.  
  
I walked back to where I had left Hiei. Only now, there was no Hiei there.  
  
Crap.  
  
I looked around frantically. I told him to stay right there! Where had Hiei gone?  
  
I quickly ran down the street and around the corner to find Hiei kicking stones...  
  
...in the middle of an intersection.  
  
My heart nearly stopped as I walked cars trying to swerve around him, while he continued to kick stones in the middle of the street, paying them no notice. I ran out just as a car started to come up fast, not caring at all that he was there. Immediately, with all the strength I had, I ran out as grabbed him, pulling him away just in time. The driver honked, but didn't even slow down. Another car stopped in front of us and I dragged Hiei back to the sidewalk while trying to apologize to the driver at the same time. I was annoyed. What did he think he was doing? "What were you doing? You could've gotten hurt! I told you to stay put!" I yelled at him, angry, but at the same time, glad he was still in one piece.  
  
Hiei looked up at me, and started to make a sound that sounded like a whimper. My eyes widened. I didn't want him to start crying. That would be just too weird. I sighed, and tried to use a calmer tone. "Don't cry. I didn't mean to yell. I was just worried. At least you're ok."  
  
He nodded, calming down. Then he jumped up and threw his arms around my neck, pulling me down.  
  
Whoa. This was a little too much. Hiei would never do anything like this. I was even more uncomfortable. It just wasn't him. The face and body was his, but he acted so...different. I missed the old Hiei, and wondered if he'd ever be back to normal.  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurama."  
  
I hugged him back, feeling strange while doing it. "It's alright. Let's just go back to the house now."  
  
We walked back to the house, and Hiei asked, "Is this our home, Kurama?"  
  
I nodded, and then realized he couldn't call me that. "Listen Hiei- Kurama's a secret name. One that our mother doesn't know. When we're inside, you can't call me Kurama anymore. You have to call me Shuichi, understand?"  
  
Hiei nodded, looking happy- he must've thought it was a fun secret. "Ok, Ku- I mean, Shuichi."  
  
I nodded, and we walked inside. My mother came up to greet us. "Is this him, Shuichi?" she asked.  
  
Hiei walked right up to her. "Are you my mother?" he asked her.  
  
My mother looked at me, confused. I nodded as though to tell her to just play along. She understood. "Yes, I'm your mother. How are you?"  
  
"I almost got hurt, but Shuichi helped me. He's a nice brother."  
  
I sighed in relief. This might actually work. But I had no idea that this was going to be the least of my worries soon.  
  
Scribble: Well, this was a short chapter.  
  
Me: Yeah, they'll be a little short, by the power of pure laziness. Well, I hope you liked this, and please don't flame me, if you wish to review. The next chapter will be out soon. Long Live the Demons!  
  
-titangirl161 


	3. Nightmares

Wow, my story is getting nice reviews!! I'm so happy, now I no longer feel angry at for removing my last story. THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!! Anyway, this chappie will be short, but the next one may be pretty long, depending on whether or I decide to be lazy. Ah, the powers of an authoress. Scribble, do the disclaimer, and let's start.  
  
Scribble: We don't own it, so please don't sue us- unless you are REEEEEEALLY desperate for 35 cents.  
  
Nightmares  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
"Kurama, I had a scary dream, can I sleep with you?"  
  
"Wha?" I was awoken in the middle of the night by this request. At first I had no idea who was talking to me. Then, I turned and saw Hiei, standing with (that can't be, it just can't. IS that...) a scared look on this face (Yes, it was. Damn, this really was getting bad). He was in the doorway, in at me...  
  
...with a teddy bear in his arms.  
  
Ok, this is just too much. I squeezed my eyes shut and counted to five, hoping that when I opened them, it would be morning, and this would be just some horrid nightmare.  
  
I really didn't believe it would work though.  
  
I was right. It didn't. Hiei still looked scared, and he still had that teddy bear.  
  
I'm going to need a whole lot of therapy after this.  
  
"Hiei, it's late, just go back to sleep," I told him groggily.  
  
"I can't! I was sleeping, then I woke up, and there was a scary thing looking at me! I told it to go away, or I'd get my brother, but it just said 'Yes, you go do that, I'd like to see your "brother" again' and then I ran here, and I'm scared!!!"  
  
I sighed and got up. "I'll see if it's still there." I really didn't want to, but if it would make him feel better, fine.  
  
I walked over to my window and peered out. There was nothing there. Nothing that I could see, at least. I didn't feel any energy, familiar or not, either. The night sky was silent and empty.  
  
"There's nothing there, Hiei. You just go back to sleep." He was sleeping in a guest room, down the hall from mine. We told him he used to sleep in the same room with me, but then decided he should get his own room, but it was empty because we hadn't gotten a chance to move things there yet. "You were probably just imagining things."  
  
"NO! There was really someone there! Please, can I stay here with you? Please?"  
  
I was about to say no, but then I looked down at him. He had the sweetest look imaginable, innocent, cute, and scared, asking only to be protected. Nobody, not even Yoko, could have said no to that face. I was no exception. I sighed. "Alright, you can sleep here tonight." I got back into bed, and he hopped in beside me. I felt his arms wrap around my neck, and he sighed a happy sigh.  
  
(A/N: YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE WITH DIRTY MINDS!!!! This is NOT meant to be anything bad-it's completely innocent! I should know, I wrote it!! If you thought it was meant in a bad way, please- GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS BEFORE I CONTINUE!!! Thank you. All others- just ignore this. Back to the story.)  
  
I was feeling uneasy again. Then Hiei said, "You're the best big brother in the world, Kurama. I'm so happy you can be my brother." Then he fell asleep. My heart melted all over again. Then I fell asleep as well, not knowing someone was watching me the whole time.  
  
Me: So, another chapter draws to a close. Ooh, the suspense- what will happen to Kurama and Hiei? Who is that stranger? Why am I so evil and lazy?  
  
Scribble: I can only answer the first too. Smirks  
  
Me: glares Thanks a lot. I meant to post this sooner, but my computer was blockaded- by my younger sister. Therefore, I could not type. I may not update for a while, but don't lose faith- I'll be back, with a probably long chapter. Thanks to all reading this crappy story, and more thanks to all those leaving con crit and nice reviews. More nice reviews will give me an incentive to write faster. Please no flames. Thanks to all in advance! Long Live the Demons!  
  
-titangirl161 


	4. When Will You Remember?

Whee! This update was faster than expected. Once again- THANK YOU, YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!! I'm so happy! I'm glad you all like my story!! In that case, I'll stop babbling and get right to it, as soon as the muse does the disclaimer.  
  
Scribble: We don't own YYH. Luckily, no one was desperate for spare change, so we weren't sued.  
  
Me: One more note- there will be slight Kuwabara bashing because of Hiei's nature. Please, Kuwabara fans don't scream at me- I actually like Kuwabara, contrary to what everyone seems to think. I almost cried when Toguro tried to kill him.  
  
When Will You Remember?  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
I woke up that morning to find there was someone next to me. I nearly jumped out of bed in panic when I remembered it was just Hiei. However, I had moved around so much that Hiei woke up anyway with a confused, "Hn?"  
  
Some things never change.  
  
I was probably going to have a heart attack before this was over; so the sooner Hiei remembered everything, the better. "Hiei, we're going to a friends house today."  
  
"Your friends?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Both our friends- Yusuke and Kuwabara. They're going to help us. I had called them yesterday and planned to meet today."  
  
Soon were both ready and going to Yusuke's house. Yusuke answered the door, and led us to his room, past his mom who was asleep (or rather, had passed out) on the couch. Kuwabara was waiting for us in Yusuke's room. As soon as Hiei walked in, Kuwabara said, "Aw not that he's not all evil and angry-looking, he's kinda cute."  
  
Hiei cocked is head and said, "Thanks, I guess, but you don't look all evil and angry, and you're not cute."  
  
I slapped my hand on my forehead. Why did things like this always happen to me? Kuwabara was pissed off now. "Hey, you can't make fun of me, you shrimp."  
  
"So what if I'm small, you probably trip over your own feet all the time!"  
  
"That does it!" Kuwabara ran at him to punch him, but Hiei dodged easily. "Hey, I can run fast!"  
  
"You could always ran very fast, Hiei," I reminded him. Hiei started to ran around the room, practically on the walls, yelling, "I bet you can't catch me, you stupid oaf!" which made Kuwabara chase him, trying to hit him or something.  
  
Some things really never change.  
  
I decided to have a somewhat intelligent conversation with Yusuke. "What do you think we should do about this?"  
  
"I'm not-" just then Hiei started yelling, "Ha ha, told you that you'd probably trip over your own feet, you baka!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Baka, baka, baka!" Hiei chanted.  
  
Kuwabara groaned. "Even when he's acts like a little kid, he STILL insults me!"  
  
Yusuke couldn't finish his sentence, and instead just burst out into laughter. "What do you expect, Kuwabara? He's telling the truth!"  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi!" Just then a lamp flew at Kuwabara's head, and just missed him. Hiei looked disappointed. "I'll get you next time!" he yelled, and Kuwabara continued chasing him.  
  
I decided to ignore them. I turned back to Yusuke, who was calming down. "Well?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. Any idea on how to cure amnesia?"  
  
"Things that are familiar help."  
  
"Well, maybe if you take him Makai, he'd remember some things."  
  
"That's a good idea," I said, watching as Hiei still ran circles around poor Kuwabara, who was still getting insulted. "Come on, Hiei, we have to leave."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"A place you spend a lot of time at." I told him. He hopped off the wall and ran out. Kuwabara muttered, "Good riddance." I sighed once more and followed him out.  
  
Later  
  
Koenma gave us permission to enter and leave Makai, after hearing the situation. He was shocked that Hiei couldn't even remember who anybody was. As I left, he said, "You know, you've done so much for him, more than he'll ever know, there'll be no way he could ever repay you, being the type he is."  
  
I thought back. I had done enough for my little friend- I even would've been killed because of him. But I couldn't just have let him die. "I don't expect to be repaid. I'm just happy I could do something to help him. He's my friend."  
  
"He wasn't your friend then."  
  
"Still, I didn't want him to die. It's not really his fault he turned out the way he is," I said, wondering what would've happened if he was a girl, like his sister.  
  
Koenma sighed. "I suppose not." We let the conversation end at that.  
  
Hiei and I spent all day walking around Makai, trying to look for something that might spark Hiei's memory. I asked him every once in a while if something looked familiar, and he always said no. Then we got to place and Hiei stopped. He froze and his face looked scared again. "Something- something happened here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There was something here. There was a boy."  
  
I looked around. We were standing at the place we fought the demon yesterday. Did Hiei remember that?  
  
"He started to shake. "There- was a boy here. He- he was- fighting. He had black hair, and red eyes. He- he got- hurt." Suddenly Hiei's eyes popped, and his voice rose frantically, almost to the point of screaming. "He hit his head. Now there's a huge creature. It wants to hurt him, it wants to kill him." He suddenly ran into me, his eyes closed, petrified and screaming, "MAKE IT GO AWAY!! MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!  
  
I picked him up and pulled him away from that place as fast as I could. He was shaking and moaning by that point. I gently put him down. "Hiei, it's ok, it's ok, were all right."  
  
He looked up and me, still scared, and seeing him like that still made me uncomfortable. "I'm scared, Kurama. I don't want to go back there, ever again."  
  
"Alright, Hiei, we won't go back there."  
  
"I wanna go home." He mumbled.  
  
"We'll go home then." We got up and started to go back towards ningenkai again. Hiei practically cut off circulation to my hand by squeezing it so tight. "You wouldn't let that monster hurt me, right?" he asked, scared still.  
  
"Of course not. You don't have to be afraid. I'll always protect you."  
  
He hugged me. I still felt very strange. "You're the best big brother in the world."  
  
I hugged him back. I really didn't know what to say. I never had any siblings. "Thanks. You're a great little brother too."  
  
We got back to my house, to find my mother had left a note, saying she had a business trip, and would be gone for a few days. I'll always wonder if that would make a difference in what would happen the next day.  
  
Scribble: I thought this was going to be long.  
  
Me: I decided to put the rest into a separate chapter, and it will be pretty short. Well, thanks for reading this, please no flames, con crit and good reviews are appreciated and will make me write faster. Long live the Demons!  
  
-titangirl161 


	5. Decisions

WOW, you people must really love my story! Thank you for all the nice reviews!!!!(Runs over and hugs reviewers, reviews look uncomfortable). I LOVES YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! Now this chapter will be a little angst-y, just to warn you all. It will also be incredibly short. Sorry, but I'll be back soon with a much longer chapter, in Hiei's POV. And yes, Hiei will get his memory back soon. But not for a few more chapters. Now Scribble will do the disclaimer and we'll begin.  
  
Scribble: We don't own YYH, although the fourth manga is out, and we have that.  
  
Decisions  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
As I went to go to sleep that night, I was struck with a dilemma. I was wondering if Hiei would ever get his memory back at all.  
  
'Maybe he shouldn't get his memory back,' another voice in my head suggested.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Don't deny it, you like having him around as a little brother. He's fine the way he is right now. Why fix what's not broken?'  
  
'Well, yeah, I do like having him around,' I admitted. 'But I can't keep him here. He has a different life, and belongs in Makai. He can't stay forever. I want him to get his memory back and go live his life the way it should be.'  
  
'But you sound upset while thinking that.'  
  
'Maybe I'm upset, but it would be selfish to keep him. He's a wild spirit, I shouldn't keep him caged. He should be free, with all his memories.'  
  
'All of them? Are you sure?' the voice asked me.  
  
'What do you mean? Of course all of them!'  
  
'With you being his friend, that's a pretty horrible thing to do. Think about it! All his life he's been hated, abandoned, abused, maybe even raped. He has so many bad memories. Much more than good ones. Why would you want him to remember all those terrible things that have happened to him?'  
  
'I...but...he....'  
  
'See? You understand it would be horrible to have all those things happen. Who would want to remember them?'  
  
'But Hiei is my friend, for who he is. And his life and experiences- they made him that. You can't change the past, no matter how much you want to.' I knew this from experience.  
  
'But still- who would want to remember a horrible life?' With that said, the voice fell silent.  
  
I tried to think about what we both said. (A/N: OMG, I made Kurama schizophrenic! Sorry!) He had been right. Hiei had a pretty bad life. If I could I would change it, but I can't. So then why do I want him to regain his memory, when I want to be able to stop it? In a sense, I could keep it from happening. But that would be unfair to the small fire demon. He'll never be himself again, never be like the Hiei he used to be, the Hiei I befriended.  
  
Torn between wanting to help Hiei have a better life and wanting him to be who he was, I was stuck at indecision. Both had good points and both had consequences. So what would I do? How was I to help Hiei?  
  
Everything that had happened- the mental strain of the past few days- I just couldn't keep it in anymore. Tears formed in my eyes, and I let them fall. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I wondered: What would you want, if you, Hiei, were in this situation? What would you do?  
  
Scribble: That sucked.  
  
Me: (sarcasm) Thanks a lot. You're a great friend.  
  
Scribble: I'm a muse, but I suppose I could be your friend.  
  
Me: How nice! Oh! Well, that's the end of that chapter, so I hope you enjoyed Kurama's internal conflicts, and I'll be updating within a week- shorter if my sister stays off. Thanks for reading, and even more thanks for reviewing! Please, no flames, but all else is welcomed. Long Live the Demons!  
  
titangirl161 


	6. Who Are You?

Scribble: Hi, it's Scribble, the puppy-muse, and I'm typing because titangirl161 is on the ground, crying because she is too happy to type. If she could, she would thank all the people who were nice and gave her such nice reviews, so I'll do it for her- thanks to all you wonderful people who left reviews, we're both very glad to know you all are enjoying the story. We don't own anything, mainly because we are now in debt for borrowing money to buy graphic novels. So now on with the story.  
  
Who Are You?  
  
Hiei's POV:  
  
It was later that night and I was sleeping in the room near my brothers. I was still scared of the place my brother took me (what was it called again? Makai? I can't remember) but I felt better being at home. Our Okassan wasn't home; Kurama explained how she was away on a trip. I was glad Kurama was still here to protect me. I never felt afraid when he was around.  
  
As I slept, I had strange dreams. In my dreams, there was a boy- one with dark hair and red eyes. It was the same boy I had seen getting hurt from earlier. He somehow looked familiar.  
  
(A/N: Hiei has not yet seen his own reflection, so he has no idea this is him he's seeing. Just to clear up some confusion)  
  
There were many different images. He first was stealing things, then in jail. He got out, and fighting someone trying to freeze him, cutting him into many pieces. He seemed to be very strong. There were more scenes- him fighting various enemies, protecting a familiar blue haired girl (Who is she?) and talking/insulting the people Kurama introduced me to as Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were his friends too?  
  
Then I saw him walking through a place where my brother took me earlier. He was walking, with Kurama by his side. Kurama was smiling, obviously very happy, and even though the boy didn't show it, he was happy as well.  
  
As I watched, I wondered: Had Kurama known him? They seem to be very good friends. What had happened to him, after the attack? I had noticed my brother had certain sadness in his eyes looking at me once. Was his friend still even alive?  
  
At that point, the boy's head turned and looked me in the eye. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember whom. Did I know him as well? Was he my friend too? Why couldn't I remember?  
  
As I dreamed, I somehow felt a strange presence enter the room. My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see evil, angry black eyes looking at me. The same I had seen the night before. I whimpered.  
  
"Having sweet dreams, Hiei?"  
  
"Go away," I whispered, frightened.  
  
"Now why would I do that, especially when I've come all this way to see my good friend again?"  
  
He had a nasty sarcasm in his voice that sent chills down my spine. "Go away, or I'll get my brother."  
  
He laughed at my threat. "Go ahead. I've been 'dying' to see your 'brother' again. Go get him, or better, bring him to me. I've come all this way to see him, He'll be 'ecstatic' to see me, I'm sure."  
  
I yelped and ran out to Kurama's room, hearing his malicious laugh all the way. "Kurama?" I called as I got to my brother's room.  
  
He opened his eyes tiredly. "What's wrong?" I could hear sleepy irritation in his voice.  
  
I was shaking, and he could tell something was wrong. "Hiei, what is it?"  
  
I could barely answer. "There- there's someone there."  
  
"Outside?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Kurama got up and looked outside. He looked around and shook his head. "I don't see anything."  
  
"But it was there! And it wants to hurt you, I think! It's scary!"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened a little when I said that. He looked outside again. "Maybe you were just dreaming."  
  
"No! It wasn't a dream! He was there! Please, can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
He sighed, and he looked at me sadly. Why was looking so sad? "Of course you can sleep here tonight." He got back into bed and I got in next to him. There was a rose scent everywhere. I hugged him and sighed, feeling safe once more and falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Kurama woke me up early and we decided to eat some hot pockets for breakfast. (A/N: Mmmmm, hot pockets- and no, we don't own those either.) I decided to tell him about last night. "Kurama, I had some strange dreams last night."  
  
Kurama looked at me tiredly. "What kind of dreams?"  
  
"They had the same boy from yesterday. He was in them."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "What did you see?"  
  
"He was fighting a lot, and stealing things, and he was in jail, and he knew this pretty blue haired girl, and he protected her." I paused. "I also saw you and him together. You were walking, and you were happy."  
  
Kurama looked shocked and then he slowly turned away to the window. He looked like he was about to cry. Why was he so sad? "Did you know him?" I asked in a small voice.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. He was my closest friend."  
  
"Did I know him?"  
  
He turned again to look at me. "Yes. You knew him better than anyone else."  
  
I was confused. How could I have known him better than anyone else? I didn't even remember his name. I remembered the strange monster he fought. "Is-is he still alive?"  
  
Kurama looked at me, with the strangest look imaginable. "I'm pretty sure he's not dead. At least, I don't think he is."  
  
Scribble: Aw, wasn't that sweet? Yeah, to clear up what Kurama said- he thinks the Hiei he knows is inside, but he may never see it again, so he doesn't know if it's 'dead' or 'alive'. Yeah, I probably confused you all. Sorry.  
  
Me: Yeah, now that I can actually speak- THANKS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for your great reviews! Once more, please no flames, and good reviews help me type faster, as well as con crit. Long Live the Demons!  
  
-titangirl161 


	7. Enimy's Return

Hey, I'm back with the next chapter! I may split this one into two, and they will be short, if I decide on that. THANKS for the reviews!!! (Hands out trophies to reviewers.) You will all have good luck due to my leprechaun powers! Now on to the story. Scribble?  
  
Scribble: If you didn't figure out from the other disclaimers, we don't own it.  
  
Enimy's Return  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
Hiei and I wandered through Makai the next morning. I was lost in my own thoughts. Hiei obviously recognized the person he saw. The only question was, how long until he figured out it was himself?  
  
I was still arguing with myself as to whether to let Hiei stay as he was, or to get his memories back. I couldn't keep him forever, it wouldn't be fair. But still, he had such a rough life. He would be happy now. I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Kurama?"  
  
Hiei was looking up at me with the most adorable look, and I couldn't answer him. "I don't know. I just feel...strange."  
  
Hiei nodded. "It's like that weird dream feeling. I get it. Why are we here? This place is scary. I want to leave."  
  
I sighed. "Ok, we'll go home."  
  
We got back to the house shortly. I turned on the TV, and Hiei sat down the watch, while I went upstairs for a little while to clear my head.  
  
I had been gone all of two minutes when I heard a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
Hiei's scream.  
  
I ran to him as fast as I could, but just as I got to the door, something heavy hit the back of my head. Everything went dark and I remembered no more.  
  
Later  
  
Plink. Plink. Plink.  
  
It was still dark. I was hearing this weird sound.  
  
Plink. Plink. Plink.  
  
I was tired but I forced my eyes open.  
  
I was tied up and Hiei was sitting next to me, tied up as well. I saw the scariest sight, one I had hoped never to see.  
  
Hiei was crying.  
  
Black tears formed in his eyes, hardened, then fell to the floor with a plink sound.  
  
That explains the noise I was hearing.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei asked in a small voice. "Please don't die, please," he begged, as more tears fell out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm alright, I won't die," I reassured him. "Where are we?"  
  
"You're here with me of course," said a voice I would recognize anywhere.  
  
Hiei squeaked and shrank away in fear. "It's him! It's the guy who was outside, the one who was watching me!"  
  
It was none other then Karasu.  
  
(A/N: Wow, you lucky people! I decided to not be lazy and make this one chapter! On three...one...two...three...Thank you! Back to the story.)  
  
"I-I-I don't understand," I stuttered in astonishment. "I thought I killed you!"  
  
Karasu laughed. "You almost did the job. It took forever to wake up, longer to get my energy back. But I'm here now. Happy to see me?"  
  
I could only stare. I noticed Hiei still looking petrified. "Just don't let him touch you," I whispered.  
  
"Can you guess what I came back to do?" Karasu asked nastily.  
  
I sighed. I knew.  
  
"What if I refuse?" I asked.  
  
He smirked. "You have such a cute 'brother'. It would be a shame if anything happened to him," and he reached out to touch Hiei's face. He squeaked and tried to squirm away, but Karasu's hand just came closer and closer-  
  
"Stop! I'll do it," I resigned.  
  
He smirked once more. "Now that's a good fox." He backed away and untied me. Before I left with him, I had to say what would probably be my last goodbye to Hiei.  
  
I knelt down in front of him. "Don't be afraid, Hiei. You'll be safe."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
What could I tell him? "I'm going far away. You might not ever see me again."  
  
"I'll go with you!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I must go alone."  
  
"NO! I don't want you to go! I love you!" He leaned forward and started to cry on my shirt.  
  
(A/N: Once again- THIS IS NOT YAOI!!!!!!!! THIS IS BROTHERLY LOVE!!! NOTHING MORE!!!!!! Back to the story.)  
  
I hugged him and tears slid out of my eyes as well. "I love you too. That's why you need to stay here, stay alive. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I'll be happy if you'll stay," he choked out through tears.  
  
I shook my head. "I can't."  
  
Karasu came up from behind and wrapped his hands around my neck. "Time to go." I rose up and looked down at my friend.  
  
"Goodbye, Hiei."  
  
Hiei was in a silent shock as I left. I'm sorry, Hiei. Sorry I didn't listen to you. Sorry I couldn't protect you.  
  
Sorry I couldn't be a better brother.  
  
Scribble: This is sad! How could you do this?  
  
Me: Don't ask me, YOU'RE the muse!!! Yeah, the next chapter will be in Hiei's POV. Since I'm a fan of happy ending, my story will probably have one. I'll be done in one or two more chapters. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! (Reviewers: O.O) I may not finish my next chapter for a while, but it will come. Long Live the Demons!  
  
-titangirl161 


	8. Kurama's Friend

OMG! You all gave me such nice reviews!!!!!!! I don't know what to say! (Breaks down and cries for the next ten minutes, then does a happy-dance.) THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! We'll get right to the story. Scribble?

Scribble: We own nothing but mangas. Possibly a couple episode tapes, but that's all.

Me: Oh! A quick note- one of my reviewers reading this told me Karasu's eyes are actually NOT black. I'm sorry!!!! I didn't know- I have poor eyesight plus I didn't bother going to the site to look it up. They sure looked black to me. THANK YOU AUTHOR (Ess?)!!!! Actually, I despise Karasu for what he did to Kurama- grrrrrrrr. Trying to hurt my cute little demon!! One more thing- this will have a bunch of different POV- sorry if it's confusing! On with the story!

Kurama's Friend

Hiei's POV:

As soon as Karasu dragged my brother out of the room, I broke down and cried again- what could I do? There as no way I could save him! He was gone, and it was my entire fault. I looked down and saw a pile of black jewels at my feet. Why were my tears turning into gems? I didn't understand. My confusion made me cry even more.

"Are you just going to sit there crying while Kurama's being tortured?"

I looked up to see the owner of the voice. He had dark hair and red, angry and cold looking eyes. It was the same boy in my dreams. It was my friend. My brother's friend.

"What can I do?" I asked, still crying, which made him even unhappier. "I can't do anything to help."

"You can do a lot more then what you're doing now."

"How do you know? Who are you?"

"Can't you tell? Haven't you figured it out? I am you."

I stared at the boy wide eyed. "You- you're me?"

He held up a mirror, and, for the first time, I saw my reflection. Dark hair. Red eyes, although mine looked scared and sad. I looked exactly like the boy who was holding it.

"Listen- you're not a weak human. Contrarily, you are one of the strongest demons, a ruthless thief. You're tied up with ropes. Just pull free."

"I can't."

"Just do it!"

I had no choice. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled. To my amazement, the ropes snapped, and I was free.

"Remember, just listen to me carefully. I know what to do. It's the only way we can help Kurama."

"Is he- my brother?"

The boy I resembled shook his head. "No, but Kurama's our best friend, and I definitely don't want him to get killed. Do exactly as I say, and we'll both make it away from here alive."

I listen as I led me to a large door. "Now what?"

Kurama's POV:

I winced again as the whip cut up more of my skin. Karasu had a cat o' nine tails and had already beaten me numerous times. My shirt had been removed and my chest was a frayed pulp. It even hurt to breathe. He must've hit my lungs.

He stopped for a moment. "You were so pretty as a fox." He reached up to stroke my hair. I tried to pull away, to no avail. I was chained up, with my arms above my head. "I adored your ears. You should grow them back. The tail, too," he added, reaching down to touch another part of me, causing me to jump.

He grinned. "Don't be so jumpy. I won't hurt you...much." He snickered. I glared at him. I wanted to scream or yell, or preferably smash his head in, but I couldn't, so I wouldn't even make a sound.

He leaned forward. "You still are so beautiful...." I felt him come closer....

Then the door burst open.

Hiei's POV:

"Remove your bandana," the boy instructed me.

"Why?"

"Do it!"

I did. As I pulled the cloth away, my head started to feel hot, like it was burning.

"Don't worry. With the help of the Jagan Eye, We may be able to defeat Karasu. But you have to do exactly as I say. There will be no time for questions. The slightest mistake could kill us all. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now concentrate on fire."

Why would he ask me to do that? I did as I was told, and suddenly fire appeared at my hands, I jumped back.

"Don't worry! It won't hurt you! Don't lose concentration!"

I took a deep breath and calmed a little. The boy nodded. "Good. Now, with the fire there, punch at the door."

I did, and the door bursts to pieces.

There stood Karasu and my brother. Karasu must've been hurting him, because he was all bloody. I glared. I had to save my brother. I had to stop Karasu.

"Hiei!" I saw Kurama look scared at me. I knew he was afraid- I was too. I told him, even while shaking, "Don't worry, Kurama. Your friend's here with me. He's helping me. He knows what to do."

Scribble: WHAT? YOU'RE STOPPING HERE?????????

Me: Yes, I'm stopping here. The next chapter I post will NOT be an update, but more of a thank you page for my wonderful beloved reviewers. Then an update. It will be the last chapter, I decided. What will happen? I can't tell you- sorry! Long Live the Demons!

-titangirl161


	9. My Thanks You Page

Hey, everybody! As promised, here is my thank you page!

**1 Shatteredsoul56:**

Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!

**2 Chrisoriented:**

Thanks! You don't love me? Oh well. I don't know you too well, so I don't love you that way either. Just in an author/reviewer way- whatever THAT means.

**3 ssjjvash:**

Woo! I didn't confuse someone- yay! And your right- nobody understands brotherly love- lots of people have their minds in the gutters- that's why I write those notes.

**4 PatrioticPuppy:**

Wow, I can't believe you thought it was that funny. I honestly didn't. But thanks anyway! Yes, it is kinda creepy- I'll give you that.

**5 Mari Yoma:**

Yes, Hiei acts like he's five. Ain't it adorable? It makes you wanna run up and hug him.

**6 Yavie Aelinel:**

What's with everyone thinking it's funny? I somehow don't think so...maybe I'm just weird. Thanks anyway! You need aspirin? Sorry if I gave you a headache!

**7 Bar-Ohki:**

I can insult my own crap if I want- see, I just did! But I'm glad you think it's a work of art- thank you! And yes, I tried your dancing idea- Scribble was very happy- he didn't have to type.

**8 Jessica (jessscarpino )**

Yes, I thought the teddy bear was cute too. Glad you think it's awesome- I'm happy when people enjoy my stories.

**9 hiei2828 (hiei2828 )**

I'm a Hiei fan too. He's so hott...so is Kurama...drool....Thanks for the encouragement!

**10 Animefouryou:**

Hiei is talking to himself- poor Hiei. He is just too adorable! Thanks!

**11 Yu Yu Fan:**

You put this on the favorites list? OMG! Thanks!!!! Wow, in that case, this can't be that bad! And yes, Hiei is definitely OOC, it comes with the memory loss. I'm happy you love this. Another satisfied customer!

**12 Sakura Minamino:**

Take Kurama? I'D take him on a date, but that's me, not Karasu. Yes, the next chapter should be updated soon. Thank you!

**13 Minamino (XjuhyouTsukai ) **

Actually, I was going to use your suggestion- so thanks! But my email is kinda screwed up right now- sorry!!!

**14 what2callmyself:**

Yes, you ARE mixing up stories. Silly! Do you EVER stop reviewing? It's getting annoying! J/K- I love all review(er)s! Thanks a lot- and you can't call your stuff stupid! I liked your stupid stuff! Oops, did I say that? **Smirk.** Heeheehee- and you better update your story soon, or I'll break your face!

That's all folks! The next update will be the last chapter! Long Live the Demons!

-titangirl161


	10. Showdown

I'm back for my last chapter! Yay! I'll be on vacation in a few days, so I won't be able to write for a while, but I'll come back with a vengeance, so be patient. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!! You people are the BEST!!!!! LOVES YOU ALL!!!!!!! OK, now on to the story. Scribble?

Scribble: We don't own anything, and don't make fun of us, you don't own it either.

Me: One quick note: Someone was wondering about me threatening to break someone's face. I am allowed to do it- she threatened to break my face!!! We happen to be friends- what2callmyself and me. We can threaten each other. Just to clear that up. Now on with the story!

Showdown

Kurama's POV:

I will never forget the scared yet determined look in Hiei's eyes when he spoke, just before the fight. "Don't worry, Kurama. Your friend's here with me. He's helping me. He knows what to do."

Karasu's eyes burned with anger and he jumped at Hiei. Hiei backed up just in time. Karasu kept reaching out to touch Hiei, and luckily Hiei was able to jump away in time. As this continued for a while I desperately tried to free myself. I pulled against the ropes with all my strength, and in a short amount of time I finally pulled free. But that was when the fight was about to reach its end. I was a little too late.

Hiei's POV:

"Why won't you listen to me? I told you, do just what I tell you to! Listen to me!"

"I can't!" I told the boy. "He's moving to fast!"

"You can run faster!"

"No I can't!"

The boy sighed. "OK, then we'll have to use a different attack. It's called the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It's very powerful, but we have to do everything exactly right, or we'll kill everybody here. Are ready?"

I nodded.

Kurama's POV:

Just as I was pulling free, Hiei's body started to glow with a black fire, and I knew what he was doing. At the same time, Karasu was turning his energy into a bomb to counterattack Hiei. Hiei leapt at Karasu, as the Black Dragon, and Karasu fired. For a few moments they were at a standstill. Then the Black Dragon broke through, but very weakened. Karasu, however, wasted no time and fired a second explosion a second later. The explosion was strong for the Black Dragon, somehow- the force of it knocked Hiei back and his head hit the fall, where he fell and crumpled to the floor. Karasu smirked. "You shouldn't have tried to fight a demon like myself," he said. He reached out to touch Hiei and kill him.

"Rose Whip!"

Just before he touched Hiei I pulled out my always-on-hand weapon and with a quick swing, severed Karasu's head. I ran over to my friend and shook him. "Hiei, please wake up," bit he didn't stir. Tears formed in my eyes. This was my fault. If I had listened to Hiei, Karasu wouldn't have captured us, and then Hiei got hurt trying to protect me. If he died I would never forgive myself. A tear fell from my eye and landed on Hiei's face, and his eyes fluttered.

My eyes widened. "Hiei?"

His eyes opened and looked at me. "What are you so upset about, fox?"

My eyes widened more. Did he just call me fox? And his voice sounded normal again.

"What's your name?" I asked to be sure.

"Hiei, of course." He looked at me, puzzled. "Why?"

"Don't you remember what happened during the last couple of days?" I asked.

He averted his eyes. "No."

"You lost your memory." I decided to leave out the details of me taking care of him as his 'brother'.

"Hn."

I smiled. At last, Hiei was back to his old self again.

Later

We were walking back to my house that evening, both pretty silent. Hiei seemed very introspected, and I decided to let him think in peace. We arrived at my house a short while later. "Would you like to come in, Hiei?"

"Hn," was the answer I received. I took it as a no. I shrugged. I almost missed having Hiei be child-like. At least then I got straight answers. I turned to go inside. Now I just needed to think of something to tell my mother.

"Kurama,' he said just before I went in. I turned back to him. He was looking at the ground. "I do remember what happened when I lost my memory. You took care of me." He looked up at my face, and gave me the closest thing he had to a smile. "Thanks. You were a pretty good brother." With that he flitted off.

I smiled. "Thank you, Hiei." Then I turned around and went inside, closing the door behind me.

Scribble: The ending sucked.

Me: Yes, it was a little anti-climatic, I'm afraid. Sorry for that. I'm not good at writing fight scenes- the only good one I ever wrote was in my other story, 'Yukina Finds Out' and that came to me out of nowhere. Thank all you wonderful people, and I hope to see you soon with another story towards the end of August. Long Live the Demons!

-titangirl161


End file.
